childoflightfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemuria
The Kingdom of Lemuria is the primary location in Child of Light. Locations There are five areas throughout Lemuria that Aurora and friends can travel to and revisit dungeons and NPCs to complete quests and find collectibles. Greater Lemuria Greater Lemuria lies to the east of Mahthidis Forest. Greater Lemuria consists of thick forests with trees that could rival mountains in height and ancient ruins possibly dating back to a time preceding the Queen of Light's reign. Residing here is the Old Monastery, an ancient structure of unknown origin, where the Dark Queen imprisoned the Queen of Light, the original ruler of Lemuria. Greater Lemuria also happens to be home to the Aerostati, a race of elf-like people who live among the floating landscapes near the ruins of the Old Monastery. Mahthildis Forest The Altar where Aurora first awakens in Lemuria stands among an ocean of woods known as Mahthildis Forest, located west of Greater Lemuria and east of the Plains of Rambert. This dense dark forest and resident monsters that infest every inch of this area makes navigation and hunting collectibles like Stardust and coffers rather difficult if not nearly impossible. But the breathtaking view of the beautiful landscape almost makes one appreciate the immensity of this ancient forest. Tree of Thorns The Tree of Thorns is a giant tree located west of Mahthildis Forest and east of the village of the Capilli. Inside this tree is a system of splintered pathways leading in all directions with hidden treasure as well as vicious enemies and every inch of these pathways are of course, as the name implies, covered with thorns as far as the eye could see, making navigation through this ancient tree both difficult and dangerous. Capilli Village Further west of this immense forest lies Capilli Village, a small town named for the Capilli, a dwarf-like people who reside there. In the heart of this quaint village is an immensely deep well said to house the Waters of Lethe, an ancient spring with water that has magical properties. Collectibles * Stardust: 10 * Coffers: 70 * Confessions: 5 Plains of Rambert Further west beyond Capilli Village is an expansive mountainous terrain known as the Plains of Rambert, named after Rambert, one of the four explorers that discovered and colonized Lemuria long ago. Many windmills and forests of spruce and pine trees occupy this rocky landscape. = Wind Wheels Within the Plains of Rambert is a series of many windmills embedded within the mountains and pointed stones. This windy plain is also a favorite spot for flying pigs, which can be seen flying in a few places throughout this region. Here you can locate Achilles during the Achilles Odyssey side quest. Collectibles: * Stardust: * Coffers: * Confessions: Town of Bolmus Populi In the midst of the sea of rocky cliffs and windmills, a friendly giant, Magna, slumbers. On its back sits a bustling town populated by a race of anthropomorphic mice known as the Bolmus Populi. The citizens of this town all equally specialize in the art of finances or money management and place great importance in financial security above all else. With their access to a large gold reserve located inside of Magna along with their vast knowledge of economics and financing, the Town of Bolmus Populi could very well be the most economically prosperous town in Lemuria. Category:Locations